Hell 71
This article is about the place. To read about the god, see Yam. Hell 71 is the petrified corpse of the god Un-Yam and the headquarters of the Gilded Cage. A number of notable characters were encountered in this very influential Guild Hall near the start of the Kill Six Billion Demons saga. * It was to Hell 71 that 82 White Chain brought Allison to consult with Cio. * On the way into the Hall, Allison was noticed by a number of prominent Dukes, Masters of other Guilds, Guild representatives, Mercenaries, and Adventurers including Mathangi Ten Meti, A.K.A. Maya. * In the Guild Hall at Hell 71, 82 White Chain told a lie to the Gilded Cage Guild Boss - Praman Nand in order to get permission to meet with Cio. * It was to the entire crowd in the common room of Hell 71 that the Red devil known as "Number 1" announced the existence of a rogue Magnus Gate key, a key apparently unclaimed by the Seven surviving Demiurges. * The news spread rapidly across the Hall and the Red City of Throne through the Glyphosphere. * Allison heard the bloody history of Throne and the Demiurges as told by 82 White Chain and Cio at Hell 71. * Readers first witness how an Angel may be banished from a body and later be restored to their body at Hell 71. * It was at Hell 71 that the Master of the Golden Pearl Pleasure Guild, Omon Vash had his personal Enforcer/Bodyguard angel ( 23 Liminal Blossom Punctures the Heart of the Unrepentant, Deliciously, A.K.A. "Delicious" ) - seize Allison in an attempt to turn her ( and the Key she carried ) to his advantage. * It was in the main hall of Hell 71, that the Vatra, Eris-Lo Kai declared that he and he alone would seize this rogue Key of Kings - and that he would kill anyone who dared to dispute him. His claim was instantly challenged by the Gun Witch, Layla Brimstone, and all one hundred or more mercenaries in the Guild Hall paused for a moment, staring at each other, wondering who would strike who first. * Meanwhile, it was to Hell 71 that a dozen or so Guild Battle Units ( The Re-animated bodies of Prime Angels ) were arriving with Guild mercenaries under orders to seize the unclaimed Key of Kings and/or its bearer. * In the Halls of Hell 71, Omon Vash and Delicious were intercepted by other Guild lords and representatives. * Vash created a distraction, enabling Delicious to make a mad dash through the Guild Halls of Hell 71 ( while dragging Allison along ) in an attempt to escape in Vash's airship which was air-parked at a landing berth on the right shoulder of the dead god Un-Yam. * The sudden appearance of Delicious with Allison in the common hall broke the standoff between the mercenaries, and a full out Guild war erupted in Hell 71 between members of numerous Guilds. * In the middle of the melee, Cio dropped in to protect Allison with her magical Arts and also taunted her until Allison restored 82 White Chain to their body. While 82 White Chain battled Delicious, Cio pulled Allison away from the battle and then pushed Allison off a ledge from Hell 71 to "jump" dimensions back to her home and relative safety on Earth. * Praman Nand abruptly ended the melee with a display of power, then offered a sizable reward payable in Black Glass to anyone who would return Allison to him alive. Other Guild lords made similar offers in ever larger amounts to the crowd. The offers of rich rewards, orders from Guild lords, and the overwhelming temptation of obtaining Ultimate Power all spurred an enormously diverse contingent of mercenaries and adventurers to set out in pursuit of Allison. This group was nicknamed "The Pursuers" by Abbadon. * "A Hell is common language term used to denote a corpse of a God that’s been used for nefarious purposes, ...there’s a lot of them." - Abbadon KSBD 4-56 Category:A to Z Category:Locations